Rock of Ages
by NicoleSavage21
Summary: AU of the musical Rock of Ages. A small town girl named Clary moves to Hollywood with dreams of becoming famous. Along the way, she falls in love with another musician, Jace. Together, these two try to make it in the world full of music, life, love, family, drama, and the truth about making it in the music business.
1. Chapter 1

**1987**

 _"Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!" The crowd screams her name as they wait for the rock star to come on stage._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to rock?" A man's voice shouts into the microphone. "Welcome to the famous Bourbon Room on the Sunset Strip! Now let's give it up for the band whom we've all been waiting for: Izzy Lightwood and the Shadowhunters!_

 _"Hey, Los Angeles!" Izzy says into the microphone over the roaring crowd. "This is a little song called Paradise City."_

 _ **Izzy:** Oh!_

 _Just an urchin livin' under the street_

 _I'm a hard case that's tough to beat_

 _I'm your charity case_

 _So buy me something to eat_

 _I'll pay you at another time_

 _Take it to the end of the line_

 _Take me down to the paradise city_

 _Where the grass is green_

 _And the girls are pretty_

 _Take me home_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Take me down to the paradise city_

 _Where the grass is green_

The music stops once Clary takes off her headphones. It was nothing more than her a live recording of her favorite band, Shadowhunters at the Bourbon Room. Not only do they play good music, but their singer, Izzy Lightwood was Clary's idol. Izzy was one of the most famous female artists of all time.

As Clary turns off her mix tape player, she opens her suitcase and looks at all of her records that she owns. Her records were of Aerosmith, Whitesnake, etc. Each of them were special to her and had her signature written on them.

Clary Fray closes her suitcase and places it back on the floor of the bus. The young redhead was on her way to Los Angeles from her home in Tulsa, Oklahoma. She had dreams of being a famous singer and her grandmother had encouraged her to follow her dreams.

 _ **Clary:** Sister Christian_

 _Oh, the time has come_

 _And you know that you're the only one_

 _To say_

 _Okay_

 _ **Bus Driver:** Where you going?_

 _What you looking for?_

 _ **Woman:** You know those boys_

 _Don't want to play no more_

 _With you_

 _ **Man:** It's true_

 _ **Clary:** It's true_

 _Yeah_

 _ **All:** You're motoring_

 _What's your price for flight?_

 _In finding Mr. Right_

 _ **Little Girl:** You'll be all right tonight_

For the next few days, Clary was on the road day and night. Although it took awhile, she was finally there. It was nighttime and Los Angeles had never looked so beautiful until now.

Once the bus pulls up to the bus station, Clary grabs her suitcase and purse, and happily gets off the bus. She smiles with glee as she walks down the sidewalk, gazing at every store and person she had never seen with her own eyes.

 **Clary:** _This must be just like livin' in paradise_

 _And l don't wanna go home_

 _This must be just like livin' in paradise_

 _And l don't wanna go home_

As Clary crosses the street, a man runs up to her with a cup. "Hey, hey!" He calls out to her. Not wanting to get into trouble, Clary quickly puts in a five dollar bill in the cup and walks away.

Suddenly, a cop car pulls up and two cops tackle the ground down. Clary Fray looks back for a second and still walks away.

 _ **Clary:** Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Then, the girl is stopped by three women with heavy makeup and revealing clothes. She knew that they must be prostitutes.

 _ **Prostitute #1:** Girl, you've been meant for this_

 _Since you were born_

 _ **Prostitute #2:** Since she was born_

 _ **Prostitute #3:** No problem now_

 _ **Prostitute #2:** The coast is clear_

 _ **All Three:** It's just the calm before the storm!_

 _ **Clary:** This must be just like livin' in paradise_

 _Paradise_

 _And l don't wanna go home_

 _Whoa!_

At the Bourbon Room, an employee named Jace Wayland heads to the back with a trash bag in his hand and tosses it in the dumpster. He was tall and handsome with blonde hair and green eyes. The guy had on dark blue jeans and a black tank top with the Bourbon Room title on the shirt, showing off his muscular chest and arms.

 _ **Jace:** Not a dime, l can't pay my rent_

 _I can barely make it through the week_

 _Saturday night I'd like to meet my girl_

 _But right now l can't make ends meet_

 _I'm always workin'_

 _Slavin' every day_

 _Gotta get a break_

 _From the same old same old_

 _I need a chance just to get away_

 _If you could hear me think_

 _This is what I'd say_

 _ **All:** Don't need nothin' but a good time_

 _How can l resist?_

 _Ain't lookin' for nothin'_

 _But a good time_

 _And it don't get better than this_

During the concert, Jace works in the bar, getting the bottles of beers, whiskey, vodka, and tequila in order, and serving drinks to people along with the other bartenders.

"Come on, son. Up you get!" Jace's friend and fellow employee, Magnus picks up a guy who was passed out on the floor in front of the bar.

The guy wakes up and shouts, "Whoa!" He then runs off.

"Go to rehab!" Magnus shouts to the guy.

Out of the employees of the Bourbon Room, Magnus Bane was being weird. Jace got along with him, but he was somewhat weirded out by Magnus's exotic personality, strange clothing style, and the fact that he wears makeup.

"Magnus, how come you never take out the trash?" Jace demands from him.

"I leave that to you." Magnus explains to the blonde. "You're a musician, so it's important that you suffer. I'm talentless, so suffering's wasted on me."

Jace pours some drinks into cups and asks him, "When was the last time you suffered?"

"Six o'clock this evening when l got up for work." Magnus says as he leaves him.

The man crawls up the stage next to the balcony above the bar. Since one of the lights were out, Magnus hits it with his palm and it turns on again.

 _ **Magnus:** Say I spend my money_

 _On women and wine_

 _But I couldn't tell you where_

 _I spent last night_

Once the light was fixed, Magnus hops on the balcony.

 _ **Magnus:** I'm really sorry about the shape I'm in_

 _I just-a like my fun every now and then_

 _I'm always workin'_

 _Slavin' every day_

 _Gotta get a break_

 _From the same old same old_

 _I need a chance just to get away_

 _If you could hear me think_

 _This is what I'd say_

 _ **All:** Don't need nothin' but a good time_

 _How can l resist?_

 _Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time_

 _And it don't get better than this_

During the concert, the crowd shouts the name of the boss of the Bourbon Room, "Alec! Alec! Alec!"

The boss, Alec Lightwood grabs his beer and stands up on the table.

 _ **Alec:** You see, I raise a toast to all of us_

 _Who are breakin' our backs every day_

 _If wantin' the good life is such a crime_

 _A-Lord, then put me away!_

 _Here's to ya_

 _Ow!_

After taking a drink of his beer, Alec jumps onto the crowd and they catch him.

 _ **All:** Don't need nothin' but a good time_

 _ **Clary:** Oh, yeah, yeah!_

Near the bar, one of the waitresses, Lydia was getting hit on by a drunk guy. The guy had his arms wrapped her waist and tries to kiss her.

"Hey, baby, come on, give me a kiss." He slurs as Lydia tries to push him away.

"Jace!" She screams for him.

Her voice caught his attention and Jace hops over the bar. The blonde along with two of the security guards rush over to Lydia.

"Come on, give me a kiss!" The drunk man hiccups. Finally, they got him. "Hey!"

"Get him out!" Jace commands the security guards.

When Lydia was free, she tells Jace, "I've had enough of this! Tell Alec l quit!" The waitress stomps out of the bar.

"Lydia! Come on!" Jace attmepts to stop her, but he decides to help the guards kick the guy out of the bar.

 _ **Clary:** Livin' in paradise_

 _And l don't wanna go home_

After walking all over Los Angeles, Clary founds herself across the street from the Bourbon Room. She was next to a group of women who were protesting with signs that read Rock Must Die, You Will All Burn, etc.

"You're all gonna go to hell!" One of the women screamed.

Unknown to her, Clary catches the eye of a guy leaning up against the stop sign. "Hey." He says to her with a kind smile. "Where you from?"

"Oklahoma." She answers him. Outside of the bar, Jace and the guards threw the guy out.

"Well, welcome to Hollywood." The stranger says to her

Clary smiles at him. "Thanks."

"Give me that!" Out of the blue, the stranger tries to yank the suitcase out of Clary's hand, but she keeps hanging onto it. "Let go! Come on! Let me have it!"

"No!" The girl tugs on the bag along with the stranger. "No!"

Hearing her screams, Jace turns to his left and spots the girl get mugged. "Hey!" Jace yells at them

"Give me it!" The stranger bawls at her.

Clary continues to fight for her stuff. "Stop it!"

"Leave her alone!" Jace hollers at him as he sprints across the street to help her.

Finally, the stranger thrashes his hand at Clary, causing her to let go of her suitcase and fall. The stranger makes a mad dash with her suitcase. It was too late for Jace to chase him.

"Wait!" Clary cries out. "Oh, stop! Please! Somebody!"

Since the stranger was gone, Jace stops and turns back to Clary. "Are you okay?" He asks her as he helps her up.

"Shit!" Clary gasps.

"Did he take your money?" Jace asks, concerned about the redhead who he has never met.

"He took my records." She panted. "Oh, my God."

Seeing the sad look on her face, Jace attmepts to cheer her up. "Look, I'm sorry this happened. It sucks. I'm Jace."

Taking a good look at his face, Clary introduces herself, "Clary." She glances at his shirt. "The Bourbon Room? You work at The Bourbon Room?"

"Yeah, I'm a barback." He answered her. "Well, I'm also a musician."

"You're in a band?"

"I'm a singer."

"Get out! Me too." Forgetting about her things stolen, Clary stares at the Bourbon Room in happiness. "Oh, my God. The Bourbon Room. I have, like, 10 albums that were recorded there."

Jace didn't want to hurt her feelings, but reminded her, "More like had?"

After he says that, Clary's smile dies. "Had. Well, thank you. Thanks. Again."

He actually felt bad for her. Jace knew that she wasn't gonna make it on her own, especially at night. The blonde immediately stops her. "Hey, do you need a job? I could talk to Alec, my boss."

The girl's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" She gasped.

"Just whatever you do, don't tell him you're a singer." Jace warns her as he takes her inside of the bar.

Since he started working there two years ago, Alec had always have a hatred towards musicians and people who dream of fame. Besides that, he still allows famous rock bands to play at the Bourbon Room.

At the bar, Alec and Magnus walks up to the bartender, noticing two customers with their backs facing him. Alec tells him, "Jimmy! I told you 10,000 times. Girls drink free, dudes pay full freight."

The customers turn around and they appear to be guys. "They are dudes." Alec stands there in awkwardness, having nothing to say as the guys walk away. "Alec, l haven't charged a girl since '73."

"For a minute, I thought that Kate Jackson from Charlie's Angels." Alec smirks to Magnus.

His friend takes a sip of his drink and added, "More like Michael Jackson."

"Doesn't he look pale to you?" He asked him.

"He does a bit."

Their conversation was soon interrupted by Jace,who was dragging Clary behind him. "Alec!" He calls his name. "Meet Clary. She needs a job, man."

Immediately, Alec turns her down. "No, I don't think so. She's a singer."

Trapped in Alec's mind tricks, Jace tries to convince the tall brunette, "No, she just came in from out of town."

"Oh, okay, now, if I may." Alec looks own at the short redhead and figures out her life story. "You sang in the church choir every Sunday . . . "

"Lutheran." Magnus adds.

" . . . Senior year, you had the third lead in your high school musical."

"Sound of Music."

"And then somebody . . . your adorable Aunt Betty, told you you had real talent."

Clary stood there in amazement and corrected him, "It was actually my Aunt Doris."

"And like a flaming dipshit you believed her, dumped your jock boyfriend, ditched town and moved to Hollywood to have a crack at fame and fortune. Am l missing anything?" Humiliated by him, Clary had nothing to say. "Yeah, okay."

Alec begins to walk away with Jace, Clary, and Magnus following him. Even though he had just turned her down, Clary was determined to get the job. "Actually, my boyfriend wasn't really athletic. And look. I'm a waitress." She grabs a tray of empty beer bottles and half-full cups, and places it on a table.

"Come on." Alec stops and turns back to her. "She's practically got mike burns on her lips. I'm not interested, sweetheart. I need you two to get back to work." He points to Jace and Magnus.

"Please, Alec. I'm a hard worker." Clary continuously begs him.

"You seem like a really nice kid." Alec assures her.

"I just got mugged." Clary confesses to her. "I have $17 to my name and I'm probably gonna be starving in the next 48 hours."

Jace adds to it, "And Lydia just quit."

His boss's eyes widen. "Lydia just quit? Okay, fine. You're hired."

The redhead gasps, "Oh, my God. Thank you. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Alec says coldly to her. "l ruined your life. You start training tomorrow. In a couple of weeks, this place is turning into a war zone. It's the Shadowhunter's last show."

"Shadowhunters?" She shrieks. "Oh, my God, l love Izzy Lightwood!"

"It's your lucky day. My sister's going solo." Alec walks away with Magnus following him.

"Your sister?" Clary mumbles as her new boss leaves.

Jace asks her, "Hey, want to go celebrate? I'm coming up on my break."

"Yeah, sure."


	2. I Love Rock 'n' Roll

Alec heads into his office with Magnus following him. Since Magnus has worked at the Bourbon the longest, Alec had trust in him more than anybody else. It never bothered him Magnus always follows him or takes four-hour naps in his office. Other than that, Magnus enjoyed Alec's company and excuses for not really working.

In his office, Alec sat at his desk going over some paperwork while Magnus turns on the TV. "It was actually sweet of you to give that redhead the job," Magnus tells him. "At first, I heard gingers were soulless, but she is a real kitten."

"She's just lucky that Beth quit," his boss smirks as he skims through the papers on his desk. "You think Jace likes her?"

Magnus looks up at him and nodded. "Well his eyes seemed to dilate when she had her back turned to him. So your sister's coming?"

Before Alec could say anything, Magnus flipped the channel to the news where a press conference was taking place. It was about the campaign for Mayor Valentine Morgenstern. The campaign manager speaks, _"A year ago, people asked whose campaign I would throw my financial support behind and I knew there was only one man on the ticket that could restore the city to its original glory. Ladies and gentlemen, Mayor Valentine Morgenstern!"_

Upon hearing his name, Alec mumbles, "Until he stops with these taxes, he can suck my balls."

"Until I get to run naked all over Hollywood Boulevard without getting arrested, he can eat my ass," Magnus Bane added.

After he said that, Alec raises his eyebrows. "You were drunk, right?" He asked his friend.

Magnus turns to him and stutters, "Uh . . . yeah, let's, um, go with that."

 _"Thank you." Mayor Morgenstern says. "Couldn't have done it without you, Doug. Thank you, Los Angeles. You know, Doug Flintlock here well, he just leaned into my ear and he said, 'Mike, l have kids. Teenagers. And these days, I'm scared for them. We need to clean up this city.' Well, I can tell you that I, for one, am not scared for our city's children. And that's because I have a secret weapon. My rock. My soul mate. And the best darn wife any man could hope to have. Please welcome my wife, Jocelyn Morgenstern!"_

 _The crowd applauded once again as the mayor's wife comes up to the stage. "Oh, thank you. Today, the city of Los Angeles gets a twofer! Tomorrow, as part of my "Clean Up The Strip" initiative we start to make this city safe again for our young people."_

For a second, Magnus studies the face of Jocelyn Morgenstern. "She looks familiar to me, this woman." He tells Alec, who begins pouring beer into two cups for him and Magnus. "She looks eerily familiar."

"Magnus, you've probably popped something on your ass that resembles her," Alec mutters.

"I shouldn't have thought so." Magnus snorts as Alec sits down next to him on the couch. "That's all cleared up nicely, thank you very much."

Once Alec was down pouring the drinks, he admits to Magnus, "I actually knew that woman. She and Isabelle were best friends since they were in fourth grade . . . but they both changed."

"Wow." Magnus gasped at what Alec had revealed to him. Only knowing Alec for about three years, Magnus knew that his relationship with his sister, Izzy wasn't exactly the Marcia-Greg Brady relationship. Alec rarely talks about his past or Isabelle so it was always a surprise for Magnus to learn little by little details of Alec Lightwood.

"Now look at her." Magnus points to the TV. "Married to a man who looks like he's been hibernating in Margaret Thatcher's bumhole."

Alec stares at the TV for a moment. "What happens to people?" He asked his friend.

The brunette with thick eyeliner shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know, Alexander. Suppose they get corrupted and seduced by the Man, get old and bitter and run for mayor. Or they run a club, live the rock 'n' roll dream and get old and bitter that way. Here's to rock 'n' roll." He holds up his drink to his boss.

"To rock 'n' roll," Alec repeated as he and Magnus drink up.

* * *

During Jace's break, Jace and Clary stopped by a record store. As they roamed through the aisles, they often caught a glimpse of them staring at each other.

"I cannot believe that I'm working at The Bourbon." Clary brags to the tall blonde. "Thank you so much."

"Don't even mention it." Jace thought to himself of how he loved how perky Clary was. He noticed how red her hair was and her smile made his stomach twist in a knot

Clary notices an album of the Shadowhunters. "Oh, my God! Shadowhunters Live at The Bourbon. Hands down, favorite record ever."

"Me too. I would've killed to be at that concert. That record really changed my life."

 _ **Jace:** Bought a beat-up six string_

 _In a secondhand store_

 _Didn't know how to play it_

 _But I knew for sure_

 _That one guitar_

 _Felt good in my hands_

 _Didn't take long_

 _To understand_

 _Just one guitar_

 _Slung way down low_

 _Was a one-way ticket_

 _Only one way to go_

 _So l started rockin'_

 _Rockin'_

 _Ain't never gonna stop_

 _No_

 _Gotta keep on rockin'_

 _Rockin'_

 _Someday I'm gonna make it to the top_

 _And sing_

Back at Alec's office, Magnus and Alec continued drinking.

 _ **Alec and Magnus:** I love rock 'n' roll_

 _So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

 _I love rock 'n' roll_

 _So come and take your time_

 _And dance with me_

 _ **Jace:** In a town with no name_

 _In a heavy downpour_

 _Thought l passed my own shadow_

 _By the backstage door_

 _Like a trip through the past_

 _To that day in the rain_

 _And that one guitar_

 _Made my whole life change_

 _ **Alec and Magnus:** And we'll be movin' on and singin'_

 _That same old song_

 _Yeah, with me_

 _Singin'_

 _ **Jace:** And be a jukebox hero_

 _ **Alec and Magnus:** So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

 _ **Jace:** I'm a jukebox hero_

 _ **Alec and Magnus:** So come and take your time_

 _And dance with me_

 _ **Jace:** Just-a one guitar_

 _ **All:** Jukebox hero_

 _ **Clary:** Got stars in my eyes_

 _ **Jace:** I'm just a jukebox hero_

 _ **Clary:** Ah, ah, ah_

 _ **Jace:** Jukebox hero (Stars, stars)_

 _ **All:** I love rock 'n' roll_

 _ **Jace:** Jukebox hero_

 _ **Clary:** Stars, stars_

 _ **Magnus and Alec:** So come and take your time_

 _And dance with me_

 _ **All:** Stars in our eyes_

 _I love rock 'n' roll!_

In the heat of the moment, Jace was face to face with Clary with only six inches of space between them. After a moment passed, Clary backs away.

During this, in Alec's office, Alec realized that Magnus was in his arms, but he was dipping him. They both awkwardly pull away from each other and turn their attention to other things.

"The problem is, I think I'll only ever be good on a jukebox." Jace Wayland admits to the new girl.

Clary turns back to him and asked, "What do you mean?"

It was the first time Jace was ever going to tell anybody his secret, but Clary seems trustworthy. "I get stage fright." He reveals.

After his confession, Clary stares at him. What she heard didn't sound anything like the guy she had just met. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"No." The blonde nods.

"You've gotta breathe. I'm serious, you've gotta breathe. Like, takes away the nerves." She demonstrates to him. "Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Do it a couple times. You'll be fine."

"Maybe you should help me practice." Jace suggests.

His suggestion took Clary by surprise. Even though she barely met him, Clary thought Jace was cute, weird, and talented. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She asks.

With his heart accelerating, Jace murmured, "Yeah."

Clary smiles at him. "Then yes."

"Cool." Jace chuckles.

"Okay, well, l should probably check into my motel and grab my stuff, so..."

"Gotta get back to work." Jace and Clary attempted to hug each other, but started laughing.

* * *

At the press conference, Valentine and Jocelyn were still there as everybody has departure.

Mayor Morgenstern's assistant says, "Well, good night. See you tomorrow, Mrs. Morgenstern. Mr. Morgenstern." She and Valentine stare at each other while Jocelyn was distracted by other things. "Call me." She mouths to the mayor and walks away.

Jocelyn looks at her husband. "Val?" She says her husband's name.

"Mm." He turns to her.

"Why so jumpy?" Jocelyn asks him.

"Well, it's just that Doug Flintlock. He wants the Strip, Jocelyn, and we have to deliver."

Jocelyn smiles at him. "Of course we will, sweetheart."

The mayor shook his head. "How?"

For a moment, his wife takes a sip of her wine. "We'll go after the head of the snake. The Bourbon. If we cut off the head, the Strip will die. The Bourbon could be a Benetton by the end of the month. Now listen me and the ladies are going after all the church groups to make this happen. We're even talking to the Health Department."

"We should review all their paperwork for violations." Valentine suggested.

"Oh, trust me. If we find so much as a hair in a cocktail olive, we're shutting them down."

* * *

"Hey, boss, we found some hairs in the cocktail olives again." One of the employees tells Alec.

The tall brunette rolls his eyes. "Then rinse them off." He commands the worker. Alec skims through his papers and groans, "Ugh!"

Magnus looks at his friend and asks, "Alexander, did you just sigh audibly? Why?"

"Taxes." He tells Magnus. "They're so un-rock 'n' roll."

"Cheer up." He pats his boss on the back. "You still got the twisted sisters of piety outside, all flustered and worked up, so we must be doing something right, eh?"

Alec nods his head and sighs, "Well, at least we have the Shadowhunters show coming up. But that means our whole existence is riding on . . . my sister."

"Izzy Lightwood, the most unreliable girl in the music industry? A girl who blew off the halftime show at the Super Bowl to attend a satanic ritual to sew up Debbie Harry's vagina?"

It irritates Alec when people talk about his little sister like that. Seeing her pose naked for posters or magazine covers and listening to people calling her hot or slutty made him sick to his stomach. "Please stop." He begged Magnus."

"The Satanists wouldn't even do that." Magnus added.

"You're not helping."

Magnus continues rambling. "Why would the devil close vaginas? No one's qualified to do that."

"Hand me the phone." Alec commands his employee.

"Let's do a telethon, because this might work better than your Stacee Jaxx idea." Magnus hands him the phone.

"Shut up!" He barks at the exotic man in front of him and dials the numbers. "I'm calling Izzy's manager, Sebastian Verlac."

In Phoenix, Arizona, Sebastian Verlac walked backstage passing through everybody. Her large cell phone rang and he answers it, "Speak."

"Hello, Sebastian? It's Alec, Alec Lightwood."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. He knew Alec Lightwood very well. Not only was he his client's brother, but he was the guy whom he wanted to run over with a diesel truck 17,000 times. "Alec! What's up, big guy?"

"Oh, I was just calling to check in and see if we're still on for the gig at the Bourbon Room." Alec tells him as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Of course we are. The Shadowhunters' last show. We're kicking off Izzy's solo press tour there. Also, Rolling Stone just confirmed. They would like to interview her on the premises, okay?" One of the backstage workers ran up to Sebastian. "What did she say?"

"She told me to turn off the radio." He nervously panted.

"So turn it off."

"The radio in her head!" He shrieks.

Sebastian yells at the guy, "Calm down!"

During this, Alec impatiently says his name, "Sebastian? Hey, Sebastian."

"Oh, crap." Sebastian puts the phone to his ear. "Yeah, sorry, man."

"Is Isabelle okay?" Alec asked. Out of everything, he was more worried about his sister.

The manager finally walks up to the doors of Izzy's dressing room where two large bodyguards stood. "Izzy? She's fantastic."

"I want to speak to her."

"Look, I don't think that's a good idea." Sebastian tries to think of an excuse. "She has to go on stage in a couple of minutes."

Alec sighs, "Sebastian, I haven't heard from her in about a month. We don't wanna go down memory lane of what happened the last time you didn't let me speak to her."

The guys stands there biting down on his lip. "I don't care what that judge said. I know it was you who set my car on fire."

"You got thirty seconds to put my sister on the phone or else I'm gonna kill you in your sleep. And starting now."

Sebastian purses his lips and finally gave in. "Okay, okay. I'll go get her." He walks into her dressing room. Inside of it was a bed with two guys asleep and beers everywhere. "Izzy!"

Suddenly, the two guys on the bed are awakened by something emerging from underneath them.

It was Izzy.

The beautiful brunette had on her black leather jeans and matching bra. She shakily stands and stares at Sebastian. "Sebastian, did you get taller or did the world get smaller?" She moans. "Hey, cool. That should be a new chorus."

"No, Izzy, there's someone on the phone for you." He holds it out to her.

Izzy's eyes widen. "Is it Eddy Van Halen? Oh, my god! Give me the phone!" She yanks the large phone out of her manager's hand. "Hello, Eddy."

It brought warmth into his heart hearing his sister's voice again. Alec still manages to make a joke out of it. "If I'm Eddie Van Halen, then I hope I'm talking to Cyndi Lauper."

She then realized who it really was. "Alec! Brother, how are you?"

"Well I'm half drunk, my customers are half naked, condoms are all over the bathrooms, and Magnus is napping on the couch so things are still the same. You doing alright?"

"I'm in Phoenix right now. Thank God I'm out of Kansas. Some guy threw his underpants at me and his phone number was written on it. Can you believe what people do these days?"

Alec raises his eyebrow. "Should I recall your 18th birthday?"

His sister whines, "Oh, come on, brother. Let's not bring that up again."

"I took you to that Aerosmith concert as a birthday present and you swung your bra at Steven Tyler." He mentions and Magnus sits there wanting to laugh.

Izzy shrugs her shoulders. "Hey, he returned it to me." Both of them started laughing together. After they stopped, they didn't know what else to say. "Hey, I gotta go on stage. I'll call you tomorrow, okay."

"Alright, you do good."

"I love you, Alec." Her voice chimed like a bell in his head.

Alec Lightwood sat there in silence, but manages to say, "I love you too, Isabelle."


	3. Waiting for a Girl Like You

**Hey, guys, sorry for the long absence. I hope you like this next chapter because this is one od my most favorite songs from Rock of Ages, and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **PS I don't own any Rock of Ages or Shadowhunters.**

* * *

At a local church, Jocelyn Morgenstern organized a meeting with her fellow church lady friends. She pins a poster of Izzy Lightwood on the board in front of the women and speaks aloud, "Take a good look, ladies. Take a good, long, hard look. This girl, this abomination, this repulsion is responsible for so much filth. She's Satan's mistress. She's like a machine that spews out three things: sex, hateful music, and . . . sex!"

The ladies groan in disgust over the famous singer. One of them says, "That girl is the reason why my daughters shaved their heads!"

Another woman tells them, "Last month, my parents went backstage at her concert and she gave them autographs on their butt-cheeks."

"My son ate the head of my neighbor's horse because of Izzy Lightwood!" Another lady added.

Jocelyn looks back at the poster and proclaims, "Well, her filthy little hateful music sex ride is over. Gotta stop! And we're the ones who are gonna do it."

 _ **Jocelyn:** Well, you're a real tough cookie_

 _With a long history_

 _Of breaking little hearts_

 _Like the one in me_

 _That's okay_

 _Let's see how you do it_

 _Put up your dukes_

 _Let's get down to it_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me_

 _With your best shot?_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

 _You come on with a come-on_

 _You don't fight fair_

 _That's okay_

 _See if l care_

 _Knock me down_

 _It's all in vain_

 _I'll get right back on my feet again_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me_

 _With your best shot?_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

 _Pow! Pow!_

 _Pow!_

 _Well, you're a real tough cookie_

 _With a long history_

 _Of breaking little hearts_

 _Like the one in me_

 _Before I put another notch_

 _In my lipstick case_

 _You better make sure_

 _You put me in my place_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Come on!_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me_

 _With your best shot?_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

* * *

As Jace clocks out, he stares at Clary's punch card for a moment. He couldn't help but think of her. Then, he looks back and is startled by Alec behind him. "Jesus, Alec, where the hell did you come from?" He gasped.

His boss shrugs his shoulders. "I teleported. Hey, I need you to come to work early tomorrow. I need you to help Mike and Dennis unload and stock the drinks."

"I thought Catarina was going to do it," Jace complained to his boss.

At that moment, Catarina passes by them and answers with her thick Hispanic accent, "Jace, you know I don't like to do that. I don't want to risk cracking a nail." When Magnus first starting working at the Bourbon, he somehow convinced Alec to hire his friend, Catarina, who came from Spain. She was short and slim with olive skin. Her hair was black with blue and white highlights.

"And what do I have, claws?" Jace smirks.

Alec sits on one of the chairs. "So, Jace, why are you in such a hurry to get out of work?" He asks, curious about his friend's eagerness to leave.

Before he could answer, Catarina interrupts, "He has a date with Clary." After Jace gave her a look, the Latina walks away.

"Oh, yeah, you got a date with Clary." Alec sighed. "I'll admit one thing and it's that you two are actually . . . right together."

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Right? You couldn't say lovely or cute."

Alec rolls his eyes. "It's a compliment. Honestly, I do like Clary. She's very perky and kind. She reminds me of Isabelle."

It was always a surprise to anybody when Alec mentions his sister or calls her by her first name Isabelle. "Really?" Jace asks his boss.

"Absolutely." Alec folds his arms and smirks. "Actually, I see a little bit of her in you too, Jace. Your dedication to music."

"Well, Alec, I-I can't work here my whole life." He admits to him as he sat down. "This is your place. You built this place with your blood and work. I'm a musician. I don't see myself doing anything else but playing my music."

The taller man gives him a look and says, "Okay, but here's some advice: the music industry will always try to change you. Music doesn't stay the same forever. Don't let the fame get into your head. Being a musician means focusing on the music, not the attention and so-called love you're receiving."

Jace stares at his boss in complete surprise. For one thing, he knew that Alec was older and wiser than him. He actually looked up to Alec like an older brother. More than that. Alec was his best friend. "Thanks, Alec. So yeah, I'll come in tomorrow. See ya!"

The blonde ran passed Alec as Magnus appears. "What's up with Jace?" Magnus smirks. "He's as jumpy as a virgin at a rodeo."

"He's got a date with Clary," Alec informs his friend.

Magnus hops on top of the table next to Alec. "Ooh, how exciting. So anyways, Alexander, there's a midnight screening of the Rocky Horror Picture Show at the Mondo Plex. Wanna join me?"

His boss bites down on his lip. "Sure, what the hell. But I am not dressing up again like last time."

"Oh, come on! You made a good Rocky Horror!" Both of them began laughing as they take off together.

After that, Jace Wayland walks into the men's restroom of the Bourbon Room. He fixes his hair combing it back as usual.

 _ **Jace:** So long_

 _I've been looking too hard_

 _I've been waiting too long_

 _Sometimes l don't know_

 _What I will find_

 _I only know it's a matter of time_

 _When you love someone_

 _When you love someone_

In the girl's restroom, Clary teases her hair to it stands by itself. Then, she turns the hand dryer on and switches it up towards her. She grabs her hairspray and sprays it all over her hair.

 _ **Clary:** It feels so right_

 _So warm and true_

 _I need to know if you feel it too_

Jace sprays cologne on himself and begins to leave the restroom.

 _ **Jace:** Maybe I'm wrong_

 _Won't you tell me_

 _If I'm coming on too strong?_

Once she was done with her hair, Clary applies lipstick on her lips. The redhead then draws "C+J" surrounded by a huge heart on the mirror with her lipstick.

 _ **Clary:** This heart of mine has been hurt before_

 _This time I wanna be sure_

Outside of the Bourbon Room, Jace had his backpack and guitar case with him. He hops on his motorcycle and drives up to the front.

 _ **Jace:** I've been waitin' for a girl like you_

 _To come into my life_

 _I've been waitin' for a girl like you_

 _A love that will survive_

Clary Fray steps outside of the Bourbon Room as Jace pulls up. She happily gets on the back of his bike and he drives off.

 _ **Clary:** I've been waitin' for someone new_

 _To make me feel alive_

 _ **Jace:** Yeah, waitin' for a girl like you_

 _To come into my life_

 _Both: Won't you come into my life?_

The two lovebirds were on the motorcycle throughout the city. Clary continuously gazes at every store, person, or exotic thing in town and smiles. As she stares at the city, Jace felt her hands wrapped around him and her palms testing on his abs.

 _Can she feel how fast my heart is beating,_ he thought to himself.

At last, Jace drives up the hills right up to the Hollywood sign. Once he parks his bike, Clary jumps off and sprints to the balcony of the sign. "Holy crap!" She gasped as she looks down at the city of dreams. "Wow. It's like a giant velvet blanket covered in diamonds."

"Yeah, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Jace says as he unfolds a blanket for them to lay on. As Clary sits down on the blanket, Jace unzips his backpacks and takes out a few bottles of beer and one big bottle of Scotch whisky.

Clary looks at him and asks, "Where did you get Scotch from?"

"I swiped it from Alec's liquor cabinet in his office." He answers as he opens their beer bottles for them. "You won't believe the amount of alcohol Alec Lightwood consumes on a daily basis. He even has each type of drink for each occasion."

"Well that explains a lot." The redhead takes a sip of her beer. "Did you live here your whole life?"

Jace clears his throat. "No, I'm actually from Detroit. Yeah, I moved here about two years ago. It was because of the whole musician dream thing."

"Oh, I see. So, what did your mom think about the big move to L.A.?"

This was the first time Jace was ever gonna tell someone about his past. He sighs, "She thought it was stupid. My dad just totally didn't get it. His advice was 'You're gonna fail anyway, so why not fail closer to home?' Plus, my brother just made fun of me for it."

Clary purses her lips and nods. "Okay. Total optimist."

"What about your folks?" Jace asks the redhead. "What did they think of the big move?"

"Um... Not a whole lot really." Clary Fray confesses to him. "My dad left my mom and me when I was about four, and my mom died in a car accident when I was nine years-old. I was raised by my grandma. Yeah, she, by the way, was all for me getting out of Oklahoma."

"Really?"

The girl nodded and explains, "Yeah, she said to me: "Honey, there ain't nothing for you here and the last thing that I want you to do is wind up stuck here like me." Man, l adore her. I can't believe I'm actually here and I'm gonna meet Izzy Lightwood. I'm just hoping that I don't faint in front of her."

"Don't worry." Jace assures her. "Izzy's cool so you don't have to freak out."

After he says that, Clary looks at him with wide eyes. "Wait, you met her before?"

"Yeah, I've met her a bunch of times." Jace answers.

"How do you know her?" Clary questions him.

"Well, her big brother is my boss." Jace reveals to her.

His revealing truth was the one truth that shocked Clary the most. "Wait a minute. Alec is Izzy's brother?" Now that Clary thinks about it, Alec and Izzy looked an awful lot alike.

"Yeah, same parents and blood. Alec really doesn't talk about her that much. You wanna know why? But you can't tell anybody else about this."

"I swear I won't tell another living soul." Clary vows to her.

"Before she was Izzy, she was just Isabelle. She was just an ordinary girl with dreams and a big heart. When she was eighteen, she started a band with four of her friends. She begged and begged Alec to let her play at the Bourbon. Alec didn't want to because he knew what kind of shit went on in his bar and he didn't want his precious little sister to get mixed up with the wrong crowd. Finally, he decides to let her band play. Everybody loved them and that was also the night that the Shadowhunters met their manager. Alec find out that not only did Izzy take the deal, but she also kicked her best friend, Josie out of the band."

It amazed her of how much she was learning. "But he's still proud of her, right?" She jokes with him.

Jace knew that Alec would kill him if he found out that Clary knows about this. "Not exactly. I mean, yeah, he is proud of her success. Just not the whole people seeing his sister as a sex goddess."

"Is it me or is there something going on between him and Magnus?" Clary asks.

"What do you mean?" Jace responds.

Out of the blue, Clary bursts out laughing. "That's cute! Maybe I should tell you when you're older."

"Wait, Magnus and Alec?"

"Isn't it obvious? Don't you see how they are with each other? Magnus always follows him and stays in his office. Also, Alec never gets pissed at him or tells him to go away. Plus, they're literally on a date right now at the Rocky Horror Show." Clary mentions.

Her words then reminded Jace Wayland of the last time he saw the Rocky Horror Show. "Oh, God. Not again. Magnus and Catarina dragged me and Alec there one time. Both were dressed up as Columbia and Frank-N-Furter."

"Oh, my god! You're kidding, right!" Clary tries not to laugh so hard.

"Yeah, the wasn't even the only worst part. After that, we all got drunk. I threw up in Catarina's purse, she got some Korean man's phone number, and Alec and Magnus . . . yeah, if I told you about them, you will never look at them the same ever again."

Both of them started laughing. After they stopped, they stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

 _ **Clary:** There's nowhere on earth_

 _That I'd rather be_

 _Than holding you tenderly_

 _ **Both:** I've been waitin' for a girl like you_

 _I've been waitin' for a boy like you_

 _To come into my life_

 _I've been waitin' for a girl like you_

 _I've been waitin' for a boy like you_

 _A love that will survive_

 _I've been waitin'_

 _For someone new_

 _To make me feel alive_

 _Yeah, waitin' for a girl like you_

 _Yeah, waitin' for a boy like you_

 _To come into my_

 _Life_

Suddenly, they found themselves with their arms wrapped around each other. Clary interlocks her hands on Jace's neck and closes the gap between their lips. They kissed passionately for what felt like centuries.

Clary slowly pulls back and whispers, "Wait."

The handsome blonde smiles. "What?"

"You're gonna sing me a song."

Before he knew it, Clary drags Jace by the arm to the lights in front of the Hollywood sign. She hands him his guitar and leaves him in front of the light. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, l can't." Jace stutters as his date shines the light at him.

"You are gonna sing whether you like it or not." Clary giggles, having completed faith in Jace. "Now, breathe! Don't be nervous."

He took a deep breath in and out. Jace felt his heart beginning to accelerate. "Okay, uh... This is something l kind of started working on after we met." Jace begins to play his guitar.

 _ **Jace:** Just a small-town girl_

 _Livin' in a lonely world_

 _She took the midnight train goin'_

 _Anywhere_

 _A singer in a smoky room_

 _The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

 _For a smile they can share the night_

 _And it goes on and on and on._

For a moment, Clary stood there in silence and smiled at Jace. "Heh. I love it. It's so beautiful. I can't believe you wrote that. How'd it feel?"

"The breathing really helps." Jace admits to her.


	4. Wanted Dead or Alive

For the next three weeks, Clary Fray has the time of her young life. Now only did she get a job at the Bourbon Room, but she got the greatest boyfriend she could ever ask for.

Being with Jace was full of adventure, romance, and fun. They've gone on dates at restaurants, movie theatres, bowling, and coffee shops. Jace took her roller-skating at the beach and the carnival. Even when they didn't have that much money, Clary would sometimes cook for him at his apartment or rent a movie.

Besides her new romance, Clary loved working at the Bourbon Room. She began to make new friends with the rest of workers, including Magnus, Catarina, Maia, Raphael, Camille, Hodge, etc. As the days go by, Clary learns a lot of things about them.

During the concerts at the Bourbon, she usually enjoys the parties they have with just the workers, where they get drunk and dance so much. Her favorite was Catarina's birthday party, especially when the Latina got her birthday wish and gave Alec a big kiss on the cheek. Clary loved how enthusiastic Catarina was about becoming an American citizen.

Although she made friends with all of them, Alec was tricky to figure out. Clary couldn't tell if it was her or just him, but she just wanted to get along with her boss. Sometimes he would talk to her, but he would simply insult her. Jace tells her that it's just the way Alec is, but Clary knew that there might be a heart inside of that giant. And she only saw it when Alec was with Magnus

At last, after three weeks, tonight was the night.

Tonight was the last show of the Shadowhunters and it was taking place at the Bourbon Room. Everybody was getting everything by stocking up the drinks, clean the cups, adjusting the lights and microphones, fixing the dressing rooms. and restocking condoms in the restrooms.

When it seems that everything was going to be perfect, Alec gets a call from the band that was going to open for the Shadowhunters. "Okay. Okay." Alec says on the phone and hangs up. Seeing her was upset, Magnus hops on the bar. "Shit! Our opener just dropped out."

"Concrete Ballz?" Magnus says their name.

"In rehab."

"Both of them?"

"There are six."

"Jesus, that band's got a lot of balls."

"Betty Ford has a group rate."

"Think they'll do therapy in pairs?"

"Knock it off." Alec hisses at him. "Look, we have to find an opener in the next two hours."

Magnus places his hand on his boss's shoulder and assures him, "Don't stress, man. We'll work this out together."

Overhearing their conversation, Clary had an idea in mind. "What about you?" She asks her boyfriend.

"Yeah, right." Jace rolls his eyes as he continues to stock the drinks. "Not gonna happen."

"Are you kidding me?" Clary heads to their boss with Jace trying to stop her. It was too late. "What about Jace?"

Her suggestion made Alec raise his eyebrows. "Jace? That Jace? Our Jace?" He starts laughing at his friend.

"He's better than Concrete Ballz." Clary tells him

"Good point. Concrete Ballz are very heavy." Magnus still manages to joke about the band's name.

"And he'll do it for free." The redhead added.

Alec Lightwood tries so hard to stop laughing. Finally, he says, "Oh, sweet Jesus. Clary, that's not how it works."

Tired of Alec's bitterness, Clary was determined to get her boyfriend a gig. "Come on, nobody cares about the opening act anyway." She turns to Jace. "No offense."

"None taken." Jace responds.

"Alec, come on. What do you say?"

It was definitely a tough decision to make. Not that he has no way in Jace, which he doesn't, but because of the money they needed for the bills and taxes. The boss looks up at Magnus, who slowly nods. "Okay." He sighs. "Call your band."

"Guys! Guys!" Jace shouts to some of the workers in front of the stage. "We're opening up for the Shadowhunters!"

About four of the guys cheer in response. While they freak out about their first gig, Alec makes a face and says under his breath, "Doesn't anyone just wanna work in the bar industry anymore?"

Jace happily tells him, "Alec, thank you. We're gonna blow you away."

"You're gonna blow me, all right. Three songs. No covers. l need you guys to be amazing tonight."

As Magnus and Alec walk away, Jace Wayland embraces Clary in his arms, picks her up off the ground, and spins around in circles. Once he places her back on her feet, he gasps, "I can't believe this. Clary, thanks."

"Just go up there and kill it. You're gonna be amazing. Go! Go!" Clary encourages him as he runs up on stage to join his band.

She was jealous. Clary will never admit that she was quite jealous her boyfriend was going to open for Shadowhunters. Although she was jealous, she was still proud of him.

 _ **Clary:** Saying I love you_

 _Is not the words I want to hear from you_

 _It's not that I want you_

 _Not to say, but if you only knew_

 _How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

 _More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

 _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

 _'Cause I'd already know_

On the stage, they were already set up for practice since two hours early. Jace Wayland steps up to the microphone with his guitar in his arms and takes a deep breath in.

 **Jace:** _How I love the way you move_

 _And the sparkle in your eyes_

 _There's a color deep inside them_

 _Like a blue suburban sky_

 _I don't need to be the king of the world_

 _As long as I'm the hero of this little girl_

 _ **Both** : Heaven isn't too far away_

 _Closer to it every day_

 _ **Jace** : No matter what your friends say_

 _ **Clary** : I know we're gonna find a way_

 _ **Both** : More than words (words) is all you have to do_

 _to make it real_

 _then you wouldn't have to say_

 _Heaven isn't too far away_

 _Heaven isn't too far away_

 _Heaven isn't too far away_

 _ **Clary:** 'Cause I'd already know_

 _ **Jace** : Saying how I love you_

"Alec!" Catarina storms out of the back. "That loud mouth bastard keeps calling. He and Izzy are on their way in about five minutes."

The boss walks down the stairs from his office. "Catarina, I'll let you kill for free, but I would do that myself."

"God, I love it when you're angry." The latina purrs. "Just makes you sexier every time." She jokingly slaps Alec's ass and walks off.

Outside of the Bourbon Room, a white limousine pulls up with hundred of fans following it. The Bourbon Room security guards manage to handle the fans as Izzy steps out of the limousine.

The singer had on black leather pants and matching shirt that showed her stomach. Over that she had on a thick fur coat, her black cowgirl hat, sunglasses, and a bandana. With her was Sebastian, her two tall bodyguards, a group of three guys, and a baboon in a leather jacket holding her hand.

"Everybody, listen up!" Alec hollers to his employees. "This place is about to become a sea of sweat, ear-shattering music and puke. Also, my sister is coming so you treat her with respect. So let's get moving."

The eldest Lightwood heads over to the backstage area, where Sebastian Verlac walks in. "Sebastian, you're early." He shakes hands with him.

"Yeah, next time, you answer the phone. I had to listen that Hispanic parrot you call Catarina. I don't know what she was saying in Spanish. She called me a Pink Cheese Green Ghost. Whatever that means." The manager leaves the businessman.

"Alec." His sister's voice made his heart jump. Alec turns to see Isabelle, whom he hadn't seen in nearly ten months. The first thing he did was walk over and embraces her in his arms. "Oh, my god. I missed you so much."

For a second, he felt like crying. Not like when their brother, Max died. It was more like tears of joy. "Believe me you have no idea how much I missed you." He pulls back and notices the baboon next to his sister. "Uh . . . Isabelle, is that a monkey?"

"Yes, it is. Alec, meet Hey-Man. Hey-Man, this is Alec." Hey-Man titls his head in confusion as he looks at Alec. "Oh, I mean this is Andre the Giant."

Alec smirks. "You never change, do you. "

"Isabelle!" A voice exclaims. It was none other than Magnus.

"Magnus Bane, look at you." The two hug for only two Mississippi's.

"My, my, my." Magnus says. "Izzy, it's like every time I see you, you have on less clothes and more makeup than I do."

After he leaves the Lightwood siblings, Izzy gives her brother a look. "So, you and Magnus?" She asks him.

Her brother raises an eyebrow. "What about me and Magnus?"

Izzy playfully hits him in the shoulder and giggles, "Come on, Alec! Drop the act already. Still acting like you and Magnus aren't together."

Every time Izzy visits, she would always give Alec the same lecture about how its okay to be gay or you need to ask out the cute Indonesian guy. Alec never admitted he was gay to anyone, but Izzy manages to find out the truth one way or another. "Isabelle, there's nothing going on between us." He denies it. "I doubt Magnus even notices me."

"Are you kidding me? Do you not know how much he stares at you? Okay, since you doing believe me, then believe this." She holds up a wine bottle to his face. "I got you a little present. See this, one hundred year-old wine."

Alec smiles and takes it. "Sis, I'll admit you know me very well. I would've gotten you something, but you already have everything."

"I'm here at my favorite place with my favorite people and my favorite big brother." Hearing her say that really warms up Alec's heart. Every chance he got to be with his little sister was always worth it.

Suddenly, a voice interrupts their beautiful moment. "Hey, Izzy, you coming?" Sebastian hollers for her.

Soon Alec's smile dies once he saw his sister's manager. "Sorry. I have to go. See ya, Alec. I love you." She quickly gives her brother a hug.

"I love you too." Alec tells her.

As Izzy walks to her dressing room, Clary comes out of Jace's dressing room and froze once she saw her. The redhead suddenly faints once Jace stepped out.

"Clary!" The blonde drops to his knees, helping his girlfriend up. "You okay?"

It took him a few seconds to wake her up. Clary's eyes fluttered as Jace helps her up. "What happened?" She groans.

"You passed out." He reminds her.

Finally, Clary remembers why she fainted. "I saw Izzy Lightwood. Oh, my God. I'm so embarrassed. Oh, my God."

"It's okay." Jace starts laughing. "I'm sure everybody faint around her all the time."

"They're gonna be fainting around you too in no time." Clary compliments him.

A guy with glasses and a notebook full of notes walks into the Bourbon Room. He wasn't dressed like a normal rock fan, but he had on a Def Leppard T-shirt and black blazer. He stops at the bar where Alec was finishing his checklist. "Excuse me, do you work here?" The guy asks Alec.

"Yeah, I'm the owner, Alec Lightwood. How can I help you?"

"I'm Simon Lewis." He introduces himself. "I'm a reporter for Rolling Stone Magazine. I'm here to interview Izzy Lightwood."

"Oh, she's in her dressing room. Come on, I'll show you."

Simon follows Alec backstage and realizes who he was. "You're Izzy's brother, right? Do you have anything to say about your sister's success in the music industry or your bar is one of the most popular places in Hollywood?"

The rockstar's brother turns to him and answers, "Yeah, I'm a freak for being in the bar industry. Will it kill the city to send me a nice fruit basket?"

At that moment, Sebastian appears and insults his client's brother. "Oh, Alec, I see you're still taking those bitchy pills."

Alec fakes a smile. "And I see you have more hair in your ears than on your head. See ya, Simon." The owner walks away.

"God, I hate him." Sebastian says under his breath. Then, he sakes Simon's hand. "So you must be the reporter."

"Yes, I'm Simon Lewis." He says his name.

"Good to meet you. I'm Sebastian Verlac, Izzy's manager. Now I understand that you're gonna be asking her some questions about her personal life and career. Heads up, don't ask about her parents, Josie Fairchild, or her brother, Max."

"Oh, yeah, he died from leukemia, right."

Sebastian didn't answer him. They step into Izzy's dressing room, where she was asleep on top of the pool table with her hat on her face. Hey-Man was at the bar with the group of guys who follow Izzy.

"Hey, Izzy." Sebastian coos to her. "l got someone I'd like you to meet. This is Simon Lewis. Rolling Stone. Superstar, rise and shine."

During this, Simon studies the interaction and behavior of both of them. He could already tell that he was going to hate Sebastian, but something was different with Izzy.

"Stones. The Rolling Stones?" Izzy mumbles as she awakens. The woman shakily gets up and Simon's heart skips a beat. Of course he has seen her on posters and her albums, but seeing g her in real life was a surprising experience for him. Izzy stands up and looks around in confusion. "Where's Mick?"

Sebastian starts laughing and corrects her, "No, the magazine. He's a reporter. He's here to do the big story about you going solo. Be yourself. Superstar, right? Okay, you know what? I'm gonna leave you two alone, go return some phone calls. Play nice!"

Once the doors closed, Simon holds out his hand to the celebrity. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Lightwood."

"Izzy. Just call me Izzy." She shakes his hand and stares at him. Isabelle had never seen anyone like him before, but she liked it. "Sorry to make you uncomfortable, but are all the reporters as handsome as you?"

"Um . . . I really don't know." Simon nervously stammers. "I never look . . . at any of them. I mean, I would call them handsome. Not in way that makes me sounds queer. It's, um, not like that."

Isabelle chuckles, "You're funny and cute too." They sat down on the couch and Simon quickly organizes his notebook. "Okay, five minutes."

"Oh, God. Okay." The reporter grabs his pencil and places his papers on his lap.

"Five minutes and go."

"Okay. Izzy, back at The Bourbon—"

She cuts him off. "No, no, no. Now go."

"Uh-—At The Bourbon, where it all started. Your first album Concrete Roses gave birth to some of rock's greatest anthems. And now a solo career. Why now?"

Izzy looks at him for a moment and answers, "Well, I think due to the changing nature of the music industry, the change in cultural trends . . . and when you think of blah-blah-blah and blah-blah-blah. No, I'm just kidding. It's just that everything is changing. I'm at that point of my life where I want people to take me seriously. Being part of the band was wonderful experience for me, but nothing lasts forever. The girls and I have had a good run. It's time for us to go our separate ways. They are all talented and I wish them the best of luck."

"Okay." Simon quickly writes everything down.

"Four minutes." Izzy tells him.

The reporter gave her a look and purses his lips. "You know, some people have said that you've become quite difficult to work with. That you're constantly late, you're reclusive, sometimes even nonsensical."

Listening to him made Izzy sit up and smirks, "I wanna ask you this: Have these people even met themselves?"

"Well, I'm talking about your band." He mentions to her.

"Let me tell you something. I know me better than anyone because l live in here. Eight minutes."

"You just said four." He corrects her.

"Three."

Simon sighs, "Do you think that it's possible that you've shut out or alienated so many people that you had no other option but to go solo?"

"You gotta be true to the muse. Hey Man! Scotch me, little buddy!" The baboon pushes a cart of drinks behind Simon. Izzy stands up and leans over Simon for her drink.

"And do you have . . . " Simon looks up and lost his words. The reporter awkwardly tries to stare at something else since Izzy was leaning over him with her cleavage right next to his face.

Once she had her drink, the celebrity sat down and took a sip. "What was your question?" She asks him.

"Right." He clears his throat. "Do you have new songs ready to be record for your first solo album?"

Isabelle's eyes widen. "Um . . . no, not exactly."

"Wait, you're telling me that you haven't written any songs at all? Nothing for your next album?" He questions her.

She bites down on her lip and admits, "Okay, it's true. I haven't written much since my last song. It was just that . . . I was going through an emotional time."

"Your brother, Max." Simon mentions.

Her littler brother's name made her stomach twist in a knot. Isabelle looks down at her hands and mumbles, "Yeah, it was when he died."

Simon knew that he has finally got her at her weakest, yet he continues the interview. "And your last hit single, Little Nephilim, it was written about him. Record sold 100 million copies. And that record was produced about two years ago. Some people say you've sold out since then."

"I sell out all right. Every seat, every stadium l ever play."

The reporter nodded. "Yeah, and yet, creatively, you've come to a standstill. You've been in and out of the studio for the past, what? Two years? And no results. Nothing."

It was true. Everything he said was true. Since Max died of leukemia at the age of nine two years ago, Izzy was so heartbroken that she wrote the song Little Nephilim. Even when she had to sing it at one of her concerts, she begins crying before she starts singing. Since then, she really hasn't written anything. She didn't want to tell Simon about it. She didn't want the world to be in her business. "Time." She stops him.

Simon was about to pack his things, but he was determined not to give up on her. "You know, you're not so weird. You're just another lonely person with many regrets."

"I said time. You can go now." Izzy groans as she stands up.

"Final question." He stands up as well. "What happens when you realize you can't get rid of Izzy Lightwood?"

Isabelle stops and slowly looks back at him. "You have no idea what it's like to be me."

"Well, then here's your chance. What's it like to be the Izzy Lightwood?"

 _ **Izzy** : It's all the same_

 _Only the names will change_

 _Every day it seems we're wastin' away_

 _Another place_

 _Where the faces are so cold_

 _I drive all night just to get back home_

Izzy walks out onto the stage while her bodyguards carry Simon to where Izzy was.

 _I'm a cowgirl_

 _On a steel horse l ride_

 _I'm wanted_

 _Dead or alive_

 _(Wanted)_

 _Dead or alive_

 _Sometimes I sleep_

 _Sometimes it's not for days_

 _The people l meet_

 _Always go their separate ways_

 _Sometimes you tell the day_

 _By the bottle that you drink_

 _And times when you're alone_

 _All you do is think_

 _I'm a cowgirl_

 _On a steel horse l ride_

 _I'm wanted_

 _(Wanted)_

 _Dead or alive_

 _Wanted_

 _(Wanted)_

 _Dead or alive_

On the stage, Izzy thinks back to the first time she performed this song. She listens to the audience scream her name. "Izzy! Izzy! Izzy! Izzy! Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!"

 _Oh, and I ride!_

 _Oh, when I walk these streets_

 _A loaded six string on my back_

 _I play for keeps_

 _'Cause I might not make it back_

 _I've been everywhere_

 _Still standing tall_

 _I've seen a million faces_

 _And I've rocked them all_

 _I'm a cowgirl_

 _On a steel horse l ride_

 _I'm wanted_

 _(Wanted)_

 _Dead or alive_

 _Well, I'm a cowgirl_

 _I got the night on my side_

 _I'm wanted_

Passing by Jace notices Izzy on the stage.

 _ **Jace** : Wanted_

 _ **Both** : Dead or alive_

 _ **Izzy** : And I ride_

 _ **Jace** : And I ride_

 _ **Both** : Dead or alive_

 _ **Izzy** : I still drive_

 _ **Jace** : I still drive_

 _ **Both** : Dead or Alive! Dead or alive! Dead or alive!_


	5. I Wanna Rock

"Jace Wayland." Izzy says his name as she steps off stage to give him a hug.

"Good to see you, Izzy." Jace smiles as he pulls away. "Did you hear? My band is opening for you guys."

The brunette's jaw dropped. "Alec gave you a gig? Oh, my god! Jace, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

All of a sudden, Clary comes out of the kitchen with a glass in her hand. She looks up and sees Izzy and Jace. In the heat of the moment, Clary drops the glass, startling everyone.

"Holy crap!" She gasped. "I'm sorry!"

Jace walks over and calms her down. "Clary, hey, I want you to meet an old friend of mine." He carefully guides her to Izzy. "Izzy, this is my girlfriend, Clary. Clary, this is Izzy."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Izzy kindly says to her.

Instead of responding back, Clary stood there breathless. When she realized that she had been standing there like a zombie, the redhead blurts out, "When my hamster died, your songs really helped me through."

The trio stood there in silence. Finally, Izzy laughs, "Jace, I like her. She has such a perky heart. She's adorable."

"Yeah, I knew you'd love her." Jace chuckles.

"Well, I'm still doing my interview so I will see you guys soon. Hey, good luck for the show. Bye, Jace, Clary." Isabelle goes back to her dressing room with Simon and her guards following her.

Clary smiles. "Wow, that was so cool."

* * *

Outside of the Bourbon Room, the protesters were rallied on the other side of the street. A news reporter talks to Jocelyn Morgenstern on live TV.

"Now, Jocelyn, this is the third night in a row that you've been here. Why so passionate?"

"Well, Mitch, this has to end. We're calling on anyone with children to join forces with us and show up here every night until the doors of these places are closed for good. Izzy Lightwood can wreck his own life. But when it comes to raping the ears of our children with this poison—we have to fight!"

Behind them was Magnus, who was joining the protesting from the Bourbon.

"Well, they—"

In a quick flash, Magnus snatches the microphone and says to the camera, "Rock 'n' roll is the only freedom we have. Rock 'n' roll forever!" Then, he rubs the mic on his crotch and hands it back to the man. "Sniff the mike. Whoo!"

* * *

"Okay, great interview." Sebastian says as he attempts to escort Simon out. "I hope you got everything."

It was then that Simon choose to open his mouth. "You're not a cowgirl." He tells Izzy.

"Why don't you tell me what l am?" She asked him.

"You're just a little girl stuck in a rut. Izzy, you used to be great. But whatever made you that way, it's gone. Now you're another rocker asleep at the wheel, singing the same songs you wrote 5 years ago."

Not wanting to listen to him, Sebastian interrupts, "Okay, Four Eyes."

Simon then points out to the brunette on the couch. "As long as you've got this manager keeping you on the road and doping you up with guys and booze and million-dollar record deals, he's gonna keep you asleep and drive your career off a cliff."

"Line crossed." The manager grabs his arm. "Let's go."

"Don't touch me." Simon pulls away and turns back to the woman. "You used to write great songs, Izzy. Where are they now?"

"You know what? I'm calling your editor." Sebastian warns him as he pulls out his large phone and dials the phone number. "Rolling Stone magazine. Jann Wenner's office."

"Get out." Izzy Lightwood mumbles.

"My words exactly." Sebastian agrees. "This interview is over."

Before Simon could leave, Isabelle shakes her head. "No, no, no. Not him. You." She points to her manager. "All of you."

Sebastian takes a deep breath and sighs, "Copy that. Everybody out."

Him, the group of guys, and the guards walk out of the room along with Hey-Man. Once the doors closed, Simon stood there anxiously as Izzy comes closer to him. "You know, I think you get this sense of entitlement due to the fact that you're a rock goddess. But it's not real. It's not love."

Izzy stares directly into his eyes. She notices his glasses makes his eyes bigger, and she liked it. Another thing she noticed was how his eyes wander as she comes closer to him. "No, it's not love." She admits to him.

For a moment, Simon looses his train of thought. "Then what is it?" He manages to say.

Izzy leans over and whispers, "Sex. And other people's projections of what they want me to be. Of what you and all your readers want me to be. Sex. And it keeps me from going out and getting the one thing that could save me. But l can't have that now. I'm a slave to rock 'n' roll. I am searching for the perfect song, the perfect sound that will make you wanna live forever. Like l said I know me better than anyone because l live in here. And no one else can."

Everything was true about what she said. She couldn't have a normal life anymore. She couldn't get rid of the person she became. She could never get rid of Izzy Lightwood. The celebrity sat down on the couch and brushes her fingers through her hair.

After a moment of silence, Simon places his hand on her shoulder and says, "I can."

 _ **Simon:** I gotta take a little time_

 _A little time to think things over_

 _I better read between the lines_

 _In case l need it when I'm older_

Izzy stood up and walked to her large mirror. She stares at herself. Eyeliner smudges underneath her eyes and red lipstick were the only things she notices. Underneath this, she was a regular person. Not a goddess.

 _ **Izzy:** Ooh, ahh, ahh_

 _In my life_

 _There's been heartache and pain_

 _I don't know_

 _If l can face it again_

 _Can't stop now_

 _I've traveled so far_

 _To change this lonely life_

All of a sudden, Simon goes up behind her and looks at their reflection. He removes his glasses, which he didn't really need.

 _ **Both:** I wanna know what love is_

 _I want you to show me_

 _I wanna feel what love is_

 _I know you can show me_

Isabelle turns around and gently presses her lips against Simon's lips. Never in five years has she kissed lips so innocent and pure. He kisses her back and lays his hand on her breast.

She pulls back and Simon begins kissing her jaw and neck. Then, he leave a trail of wet kisses along her chest and stomach.

 _ **Izzy:** I'm gonna take a little time_

 _A little time to look around me_

 _I've got nowhere left to hide_

 _It looks like love has finally found me_

Finally, Simon was to his knees and kissing her stomach as he undoes his pants. He quickly yanks off her tight leather pants. Before he could do anything else, Izzy caresses his face and guides him back up to her face.

 _ **Simon:** In my life_

 _There's been heartache and pain_

 _I don't know_

 _If l can face it again_

 _I can't stop now_

 _Let's talk about love_

Isabelle pulls off Simon's shirt and helps him take off his pants.

 _ **Both: I** wanna know what love is_

 _Love that you feel inside_

 _I want you to show me_

 _I'm feelin' so much love_

 _l wanna feel what love is_

Instantly, Simon finds himself on top of the pool table with Izzy crawling on top of him. He watches as she seductively straddles him and smiles down at him like an angel from above. It was a hot mess full of kisses and endless touches between them.

 _You just cannot hide_

 _I know you can show me_

 _Yeah_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _I wanna know what love is_

 _Let's talk about love_

 _I want you to show me_

 _l wanna feel it too_

 _l wanna feel what love is_

 _ **Izzy:** And I know, and l know_

 _ **Simon** : I want you to show me_

 _ **Izzy:** And I know, and l know_

 _ **Izzy** : And I know!_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, yeah._

* * *

Meanwhile, everybody was inside of the Bourbon for the concert. Everybody impatiently waits for the opening act of Jace's band.

Jace was standing in the backstage with his guitar in his arms. "Hey, you okay?" A voice startles him.

He turns back to find Alec. "Uh . . . I don't know if I can do this, Alec." He admits. "I feel like I'm having a heart attack. How do people do this?"

"Hey, hey." Alec clutches his shoulders and calms his best friend down. "Breathe, Jace. Are you telling me that you're scared? You, Jace Wayland, are scared?"

The blonde rolls his eyes. "If you're going to laugh, I am really not in the mood for it."

"I am not gonna laugh. Jace, you are the most courageous person I know. You ask out girls like nothing; you took drug tests with a package of a priest's urine; you motorboated random girls at the beach; you threw a beehive at a group of assholes; and you hid in movie theaters so you could watch other movies for free. Be that guy. You can do this."

At that moment, Jace realized that this was his moment. This was his only chance to prove that he is a musician.

Magnus walks out on stage and calms the audience down as he speaks into the microphone. "Quieten down, please, you hot fecund soup of estrogen and testosterone. I need you to manage your expectations and please welcome to the stage for their debut here at The Bourbon Rooms the brilliant—" Not knowing the name of the band, Magnus covers the microphone and asks the blonde, "Jace, what's the name of your band?"

"The Mortal Instruments." He answers him as he tunes his guitar.

"Come on, Shadowhunters, let's go!" A person form the crowd shouts.

"And you're sticking with that, are you?" Magnus asks Jace.

"Yeah."

The brunette lifts his hand off the mic and announces, "Please welcome to the stage the very poorly titled The Immortal Instruments!"

"Mortal Instruments!" Jace hisses at him.

"It's not an improvement." Magnus mumbles. "Ladies and gentlemen please resurrect your enthusiasm one final time for . . . The Mortal Instruments!" Then, he walks off stage to join Alec, Clary, and Catarina at the bar.

"You think he'll be fine?" Clary asks them, worried about her boyfriend's stage fright.

Catarina nods her head. "It's hard to tell. Jace might faint or throw up on the audience."

"That's why I brought the camera." Alec mentions.

"We want the Shadowhunters!" Another person yells.

Jace grips his guitar tightly as he nervously walks out on stage with his band. His heart accelerates as everybody turns their attention to him. It felt like he had walked a mile up to the microphone.

The blonde gazes into the audience, searching for Clary or anybody familiar. The light was blinding him from seeing them at the bar. His throat was starting to burn and he anxiously blurts out, "I wanna rock!"

Everybody looks at him in confusion. "He's a dead man," Magnus murmurs.

Finally, Jace takes a deep breath in and sings.

 _ **Jace:** I said I wanna rock_

 _ **Band:** Rock!_

 _ **Jace** : I wanna rock_

 _ **Band** : Rock_

 _ **Jace:** I want to rock_

 _ **Band:** Rock_

 _ **Jace:** Turn it down, you say_

 _All I gotta say to you_

 _Is time and time again_

 _I say no_

 _Oh, no, no, no, no, no_

 _Tell me not to play_

 _All I gotta say to you_

 _When you tell me not to play_

 _I say no_

 _Oh, no, no, no, no, no_

Soon everybody begins nodding their heads and getting into the beat. Clary watches as everybody begins rocking their hands back and forth as they listen to her boyfriend and his band.

 _So if you ask me why_

 _I like the way l play it_

 _There's only one thing l can say to you_

 _I wanna rock_

 _ **Crowd** : Rock!_

 _ **Jace** : I wanna rock_

 _ **Crowd** : Rock_

 _ **Jace** : I want to rock_

 _ **Crowd** : Rock_

 _ **Jace** : Oh, yeah_

 _I wanna rock_

 _ **Crowd** : Rock!_

 _ **Jace:** I want to rock_

Listening to the music and sound of the audience, Sebastian hangs up his phone and looks at the stage. He looked at Jace the same way he looked at Izzy's first performance. The manager knew that he could make something out of him and he will.

 _ **Jace** : I wanna rock_

 _Rock (rock)_

 _Rock (rock)_

 _I wanna rock_

 _Rock (rock)_

 _Rock (rock)_

 _I want to rock!_

Once the song had ended, Jace smiles as the entire bar cheers and screams for him. Clary, Magnus, Alec, and Catarina all applauded for him.

"God, that beautiful bastard is awesome," Magnus comments.

The band then takes off to the backstage. Jace wipes the sweat off his brow and smiles.

All of a sudden, he is startled by a pair of arms that wrapped around from behind and kissed his temple. "Jace, baby, that was unbelievable!" Clary shrieks. "You were amazing, they totally loved you. The crowd was totally on their feet. They loved it."

"Thanks, Clary." The blonde breathes. "I was so excited and I . . . can't believe I did that."

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted. "Hey, Clary, we need some help with the drinks." Catarina orders her.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." His girlfriend turns back and gives him a short but passionate kiss. "I gotta go. I'm so proud of you."

The redhead takes off, leaving Jace by himself. "She should be proud of you." A voice says behind him. Jace turns around to find a man who looked similar to him. "How you doing? I'm Sebastian Verlac. I'm Izzy Lightwood's manager. You were fantastic tonight, man."

"Thank you, man. Thank you." He shakes his hand and introduces himself. "Jace Wayland."

After Sebastian lets go of his hand, he says, "Listen, what I saw out there was pure talent. I think you got something, kid. I've been looking for other clients, and I sure as hell wouldn't let a future rockstar like you go to waste."

It nearly gave Jace a heart attack. All he really wanted was to give a good performance, but never did he expect an offer to be a musician. "Really? Are you serious?" Jace asked him.

"Yes, I'm dead serious." Sebastian grins.

Everything was happening so fast that Jace didn't believe it. It was the opportunity, the moment he's been waiting be for since he was nine years old. "This is incredible!" He gasped. "I can't wait to tell my band. They're gonna freak—"

Sebastian cuts him off. "Oh, no, I'm not here for them. Just you."

"Wait, what?" The man's words stunned Jace once again. "But my band—they're great. You heard them."

"Let me ask you something: What do Keith Richards, Jimmy Page and Izzy Lightwood all have in common? Rough pasts and very, very long careers. l can guarantee you something much more rare and a lot more fun, man."

"What is that?" Jace asks him.

"Fame."


End file.
